


Call Me Your Darling

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, MilaSara Week, Rival Relationship, Social Media, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, musician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: My contributions to MilaSara WeekDay 1: Domestic / FutureDay 2: Friends to Lovers / HobbiesDay 3: Social Media / CollegeDay 4: Fantasy AU / SeasonalDay 5: Date/Date Night / Historical AUDay 6: Pair Skate / RivalryDay 7: Soul Mates / Long Distance





	1. Day 1: Domestic / Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time contributing to a ship week event, so I'm very excited! Fair warning, my contributions are going to be rather short, but they are only drabbles after all.

Sara looked up from her phone, rolling over on the bed to stare at her girlfriend.

“Your fans are crazy, you know that?”

“Yours are too.” 

Mila lifted her hands in a shrug.

“You’ve got me there.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Yes but your fans are the type to spend hundred of dollars for that expensive clothing line you sponsored."

“They’re cute clothes! Besides, the company sponsored my competition costumes for the season.”

Sara’s arms snaked their way around Mila’s waist “You looked damn good in those costumes too.”

Mila leaned back and pressed a kiss to Sara’s cheek “It’s always all worth it for you to stare at my ass.”

They held each other for a few moments, simply loving feeling each other’s warmth.

“This is just so perfect, getting to lay here.”

Sara burrowed her face into the crook of Mila’s neck. “If every day of retirement is going to like this, I think I won’t mind too much."


	2. Day 2: Friends to Lovers / Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on my MilaSara musician au fic [Under the Table](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9763961/chapters/21949844) but you don't need to read that to understand this one (but you should go read it wink wink nudge nudge)

“You write your own music?”

Sara’s eyes shone brightly “I do! I haven’t really shared it with many people. My brother didn’t really think that my songs were the ‘right style’ for our band so they really haven’t been used."

Mila flipped through the notebook “These are really great! If you’re not going to use them, mind if I steal a song for my next album?”

A smirk grew across Sara’s face, a mischievous gleam in her her eye “I’ll let you use one of my songs only if you write a song for me in return. 

“Alright, but if I get you a full song today then you have to be featured on the song you give me.”

Sara raised an eyebrow “You realize that its already 4 right? You only have about 8 hours.”

Mila shrugged “I can do it in half that time.”

“Then you better impress me. I’m not that easy to please.”

Mila’s eyes glittered at the challenge “Your wish is my command."


	3. Day 3: Social Media / College

 

**mila-babicheva**

**mila-babicheva**  Beach day with the bae @sara-crispino 

photo credit to @yuri-plisetsky

❤45 likes

View all 13 comments

**yuri-plisetsky**  WHY DID YOU MAKE ME TAKE THIS? YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING

**mila-babicheva** @yuri-plisetsky it’s your fault for deciding to come with us to the beach

**sara-crispino** love you too <3

 

* * *

**Buzzfeed**  @buzzfeed

15 ways that ice skating gal pals @sara-crispino and @mila-babicheva are friendship goals bzfd.it/3kSk39T

 

**Sara Crispino** @sara-crispino

@buzzfeed Actually, we’re dating. 

 

**Buzzfeed** @buzzfeed 

15 ways in which ice skaters @sara-crispino and @mila-babicheva are couple goals bzfd.it/3kSk39T

 

**Sara Crispino** @sara-crispino

@buzzfeed much better ;)


	4. Fantasy AU / Seasonal

Sara shivered. Why did Russia have to be so damn cold? Her vision of christmas had always been cold, but this was just ridiculous.

Mila’s arms snaked their way around Sara’s waist from behind and she pressed a kiss to the Italian’s neck. Sara shivered. 

Mila grinned, her breath hot on Sara’s neck. “Are you cold? Do you want me to warm you up?”

Sara laughed, the barest hints of red flushed across her cheeks “While I would love to see what you were thinking, I really am cold."

Mila pulled of her scarf and wrapped it around the both of them before burying is face in the crook of Sara’s neck.

Sara sighed. That was much better.


	5. Day 5: Date/Date Night / Historical AU

Mila had no idea what was going on on. Yes, she could speak English but whatever was going on in this movie was not any English she’d ever heard. Sara, on the other hand was completely focused, leaning away from the couch to get herself even closer.

Mila could feel herself smirking as a plan began forming in her mind.

Mila bagan to rub sara’s shoulders, moving her hands in circular motions. Slowly, her hands began moving lower and lower over Sara’s back and sides until they were moving in circles just over her sensitive hips. 

It wasn’t very long before Sara pushed Mila into the couch and the movie was all but forgotten.


	6. Day 6: Pair Skate / Rivalry

Sara could feel the fire burning in her gut as she stood on the award podium. Mila stood above her, gold medal shining around her neck. The Russian was all smiles and Sara couldn’t help but feel her own gaze burning into the red hair next to her. Mila looked pointedly ahead, smiling at the crowd and the cameras, not even appearing to consider the Italian woman beside her.

The fire kept burning through the entire medal ceremony on through the banquet. It wasn’t until they were both behind Mila’s locked hotel door that the fire inside burned itself out. No, the fire didn’t burn itself out. It engulfed them both until it was all they could feel except for each other.

“Don’t you ever ignore me again” Sara’s voice is lower that usual, a possessive growl in her tone

Mila’s voice floated into her ear through the roaring flames in her body “How could I ever?”


	7. Day 7: Soul Mates / Long Distance

Kissing the silver outline on her own wrist was Mila’s pre-skating ritual. kiss her mark, then head onto the ice. She never knew what the shape the mark would look like colored in, but the spikes at the top reminded Mila a bit of a snowflake so she was sure that her soulmate was a skater too. 

It was at the cup of china. Mila kissed her mark and stepped out on the ice. Her starting pose was dramatic, arms extended. As the music started and her short program began, Mila could hear gasps from the audience. The response confused her. Normally the audience would scream and cheer, gasping and shock was not something that was usually happening. But the audience’s energy kept rising and Mila kept feeding off of it.

By the time she hit her final pose, the audience seemed to let go of the breath they had all held and exploded with cheers.

When she got to the side of the rink, Yakov’s eyes were wide. Mila’s brows furrowed with confusion. what was so different about this performance?

Mila looked down at her wrist and froze. What had before been a whispy silver outline was now bright splotches of color curling across her forearm. The mark hadn’t settled yet so the colors were still moving.

Mila knew the legends. The colors on her arm started moving because her soulmate had seen her arm and would only settle once she had seen their mark as well. Until then, the swirling colors were supposed to be like a compass to find them. As mila noticed this, Sara’s colors began to settle.

Whoever they were. 

In the Kiss and Cry, Mila was still in a trance when her score came in as a personal best and top of the leaderboard. She could see a replay of her short program, with the colors slowly appearing slowly on her arm almost as choreographed as the rest of the program. 

Her soulmate was here. Somewhere. She had to find them.

As soon as she was done in the kiss and cry, mila began heading towards the warm up area. She had to get out of her skates and find her soulmate. There were thousands of people in the rink but-

“Mila!”

MIla turned. It was Sara Crispino. She had skated earlier and was currently second- no third on the leaderboard. Mila didn’t know the italian skater well

“Your skate was beautiful to watch. I-“

“I’m sorry I have to go and find my soulmate” Mila began to push past her, but Sar grabbed her shoulder before pulling her back.

“I know that. That is what I am trying to talk to you about.”

Sara pulled up the sleeve of her team italy jacket, revealing smiling colors on her own arm.

As mila watched, the shifting colors began to settle. The blues and reds began taking shape to a spiked design with some purples appearing as well.

Looking down at her own wrist revealed the same motion.

It was her. Sara.

Mila met Sara’s eyes, tears clinging to the corners.

Here she was.


End file.
